Heretofore, flocked fabrics have been made by coating a synthetic and/or natural fabric with a thermoplastic material, for example a vinyl polymer. A conventional flock adhesive was applied to the coated fabric and flocked, that is short fibers of generally equal length are electrostatically deposited on the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,504 to Fukushima relates to a process for preparing a colored suede sheet wherein a fibrous mat is impregnated with a binder and subsequently treated to produce a sheet material having a napped surface. Hence, a napped material is produced which is subsequently dyed. A flocked fabric is not utilized nor is the material abraded to obtain a suede finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,831 to Civardi also relates to a napped fabric. The fibers on one face of the napped fabric are bonded together by impregnating the same with a polymer bonding agent in an amount such that the napped structure is still largely open and porous. The impregnated napped fibers are subsequently brushed to a bent-over position to yield a desirable fleshed leather appearance such as a split suede. A flocked fabric is thus not utilized.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 36 997 relates to an artificial suede leather made from a resin solution impregnating a fabric having a pile of very fine polyester and cotton filaments. A napped fabric exists which is subsequently sheared.